1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a brake rotor assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metal matrix composites (MMCs) are composite materials that comprise at least two constituents, one being a primary metal and the other being a different secondary metal or another material, such as a ceramic article or organic compound. As compared to monolithic materials comprising a single constituent, MMCs have a higher strength-to-density ratio, a higher stiffness-to-density ratio, and higher strength at elevated temperatures. MMCs also have a higher wear resistance than monolithic materials. As such, MMCs are typically useful for applications requiring wear resistance and strength, e.g., brakes. More specifically, MMCs provide higher/better wear resistance when utilized in brakes and thus extends the life of brakes. For a further discussion of MMCs, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,703, U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,018 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0312174 which are herein incorporated by reference.
MMCs are produced by augmenting the primary metal with the secondary metal or other material, which are typically some type of reinforcing material. The metals used for the primary metal and the reinforcing material are typically chosen to optimize the desired mechanical and physical properties of the MMCs. Numerous combinations of metals and reinforcing materials are known in the art. Examples of an effective metal as the primary metal are aluminum, magnesium, titanium, copper, zinc, and superalloys. Examples of effective reinforcing materials comprise boron carbide, silicon carbide, alumina, and graphite, and are available in the form of continuous fibers, discontinuous fibers, particles, and whiskers.